


Stubbornness

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: In Rikkaidai being stubborn is crucial.





	Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-15 09:57am to 10:09am

"Sanada, for the last time: Get your stubborn ass onto this bench. Now!"

The captain's tone held no room for argument anymore and Sanada contemplated if he really should refuse once again. In the end he obeyed, not wanting to damage their friendship beyond repair. Yukimura seldom used this tone of voice and it normally warranted extreme caution.

While he sat down very slowly, the bluenette shot him a look.

"Are you intending to make this even more difficult? On your front, Genichirou. Now!"

Sighing, Sanada obeyed once more or rather tried to as his muscles protested rather vehemently. 

A mirrored sigh reached his ears but then gentle hands helped him into the desired position before starting to softly caress over his back.

"Really Genichirou, next time do say something and not wait for me to pull you out of practice to not injure yourself beyond my skill."

The touches stayed light even if the reprimand's tone was as harsh as it could get. When Sanada's muscles had finally loosened sufficiently, Yukimura started with the actual massage. Digging deeply into the refusing muscles until they gave way, making the taller boy groan at the luxury of being pain-free again.

It all ended too soon and when Sanada finally allowed himself to look up, he saw Yukimura cleaning his hands on a small towel, the always pleasant smile back on his face. 

"That should take care of it for now. And remember, next time I will not be so gracious. Maybe I have Niou escort you to the medical office instead. Might finally teach you the lesson."

The threat was empty and they both knew it but the caution in it would prevent Sanada through his own pride to ever let this happen again. They both knew that too.

Getting up, Sanada bowed.

"You're welcome. Now, considering it's late, how about we walk to the train station together and stop by that hole in the wall you seem to favor so much? My treat."

Straightening back up and finding a sliver of amusement in Yukimura's eyes, Sanada almost smiled.


End file.
